1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water quality improving materials used in a washing device for washing the surfaces of automobiles, rolling stock, and ships by using only jets of water and forming coats on the washed surfaces and a method for producing the same materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the surfaces of automobiles, rolling stock, and ships have needed to be washed periodically since they become dirty due to rainfall and the adhesion of dust.
In particular, when automobiles were washed, the automobiles were washed with a detergent and then waxed in general, therefore, a lot of time, labor and cost have been necessary and environmental pollution occurred due to the detergents, etc.
In addition, recently, coat formation using specially compounded polymers have, in part, been performed, however, there was a drawback of high cost.
The present invention provides water quality improving materials used in a washing device which enables labor saving and reduced costs in washing work and which do not need chemicals such as a detergent and wax and a method for producing the same materials.
With respect to the above-described problem such that a lot of time, labor and cost is necessary to wash automobiles, etc. and a problem that the environment becomes polluted due to the use of the chemicals based on the prior art, the present invention provides water quality improving materials used in a washing device, wherein a raw ceramic powder material containing tourmaline is adhered on the surface of ceramic carriers and then fired to form tourmaline containing films, thereby the washing power is improved by activating water and the boric silica contained therein is adhered on the surface of the automobiles, etc.
As a form thereof, boric silica is adhered by an electrodeposition action due to electric charges generated by tourmaline and water is then activated by the electric charges.
In short, as a whole, the activated water containing boric silica, which was provided by making water pass through the water activation tank 3 filled with the granular water quality improving materials 6, 6a . . . , is jetted onto the surface W of the automobile, whereby the surface is washed and the coat M1 is formed, and therefore, washing of the automobile and formation of the coat M1 are performed by means only of the washing water which passed through the cartridge 7 filled with the water quality improving materials 6, 6a . . . which can be used semi-permanently and for a long period of time, and as a result, time, labor, and costs can be substantially reduced.
Also, since the washing water is activated by its passing between the water quality improving materials 6, 6a . . . , dust adhered on the surface W1 of the automobile can be isolated and the washing effect can be enhanced, thereby detergents become unnecessary and environmental disruption can be prevented.
Furthermore, the washing water passed between the water quality improving materials 6, 6a . . . is jetted toward the surface W of the automobile in a condition containing the boric silica S1, S2 . . . as partial components of the water quality improving materials 6, 6a . . . , and the boric silica S1, S2 . . . is firmly implanted due to electrodeposition action of the electric charges generated by tourmaline and adhered to the minute unevennesses on the surface W so as to form the coat M1, and then, since the boric silica coat M1 is a glass material, the waterproof effect thereof is excellent, dirt is barely adhered thereon, time and labor for waxing is saved, and once the coat M1 is formed, only water is necessary to wash the automobile, and thus detergents and chemicals can be made unnecessary.
The raw ceramic powder material containing tourmaline is adhered on the surfaces of the ceramic carriers 19, and then fired to form the tourmaline containing films 18, and thus, the tourmaline is unevenly distributed only onto the surface layer portions of the water quality improving materials 6, 6a, thereby bringing the tourmaline and the source water efficiently into contact, and the efficiency in activating the water can be improved, and elution of boric silica S1, S2 . . . can be enhanced, and furthermore, the content of tourmaline necessary for the water quality improving materials 6, 6a . . . can be reduced so that production costs can be reduced.
Also, before forming the films 18 by sintering, the ceramic powder is molded and fired to form the carriers 19, and thus firing of the carriers 19 becomes possible at a high temperature equal to or higher than the temperature at which tourmaline loses its electrical characteristics, thereby improving the hardness and strength of the carriers 19.
Also, since the films 18 comprise a mixture of tourmaline powder, borax, and sodium silicate powder, borax and sodium silicate powder as the melting agent lower the sintering temperature, whereby sintering and fixation of the films 18 to the carriers 19 at a temperature lower than the temperature at which tourmaline loses electrical characteristics can be performed easily.
Also, since the carriers 19 comprise a mixture of smashed zeolite, and Bakuhan-seki stones, the zeolite and Bakuhan-seki stones have an adsorption effect and the ceramic surfaces have unevenness, and thus, sintering and fixation of tourmaline containing films 18 to the surfaces of the carriers 19 can be performed securely.
Also, since the mineral constituents contained in the constitution of the Bakuhan-seki stones act as the melting agent, when the Bakuhan-seki stones are mixed with zeolite, sintering of the carriers 19 becomes easy and strength of the carriers 19 can be improved.
Since the water quality improving materials 6, 6a . . . are used with the water quality improving sub-materials 20, 20a . . . containing magnesia as the main component, by eluting minerals in the source water passing through the water activation tank 3 of the washing device 1, water quality of the activated washing water is made alkaline and washing power can be improved and by actions similar to those of the water quality a improving materials 6, 6a . . . wherein the tourmaline containing films 18 are formed, water is activated, thereby improving washing power.
Since the ceramic powder material containing tourmaline is adhered on the surfaces of the ceramic carriers 19, and then sintered to form the tourmaline containing films 18, and the ceramic powder is molded and fired to form the carriers 19, the production of novel substances such as the present invention mainly comprises simple processes and processes in the ceramic industry can be diverted into said production, and thus, the water quality improving materials, 6, 6a . . . can be produced at a low price.
Also, since the films 18 comprises a mixture of tourmaline, powder, boraxes, and sodium silicate powder and the carriers 19 comprise a mixture of smashed zeolite and Bakuhan-seki stones, significant effects thereof for practical use can be provided such that most of these raw materials can be stably obtained form natural ores in a great quantity and at a low price.